Fire in the Shard
by EvilClosetProductions
Summary: Zanithea is forced to be Drogo's betrothed to save her father. Meanwhile, Calopia is Tiberius's betrothed. Will they survive, or will the fire consume them?


My father and I were out catching fish. It was my favorite thing to do with him; it's what bonded us together. I love my father more than life itself. He's all I got left, my mother died when I was born, I never knew her. She was slave, she almost got raped but my father saved her, and they fell in love. And my father tells me I got everything from her. My silky black hair, brown eyes, my pink lips, and, what makes me laugh, my height. "I see her in you every day." He'd say smiling. Then we'd leave the lake and go home. But today wasn't like any other day. When we got home, men were waiting for us. They looked mean and smelled of freshly brewed beer. I grimaced. My father's face grew hard. "Stay her Zanithea." (Zani- the- ah) I looked at him, "I will not." "Do as I say girl." He walked into our small home. We lived poorer side of the kingdom. I followed, the men stepped in front of the door, and I glared at them. "Excuse me, this is **my **home." They gave me an amused look; I growled and pushed my way past them. At the small hand carved table sat my big father and an equally big man. He had scars, but the one on his face stood out more, a beard, a long braid and piercing dark green eyes. I looked from him to my father. "Zani I told you to wait outside!" He hissed. "Father, who is this man?" I got straight to the point. He sighed, "This man is Kahl Drogo." "Your father has not paid his debt." He spoke in a deep gruff, heavily accented I might add, voice. "Debt?" "To keep this puny village safe." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Kahl I need more time, winter's approaching and the crops," Drogo shook his head, he stood flipping over the table, he drew his sword and held it to my father's neck, "Times up." He said. I squeaked a small, "No, please stop!" he glared at me. "Take me t-to pay for his debts!" "I have plenty of women." "Pure women?" He looked at me. "A virgin." I finished. He eyed me and it made me look away from him. He put his sword away. He approached me, circling me like a vulture. "I'll spare your father's life." He roughly grabbed my arm and pushed me out of the small home. "Zanithea!" "Father don't come for me, don't worry, you'll see me again, and I'll be back before you know it!" I shouted over Drogo's shoulder. Drogo picked me up and sat me on his horse. He turned to his men. "Burn this village to the ground." "What? No! You said you'll spare my village!" I said. "No, I said I'd spare your father." He got on the horse behind me. His men set my village on fire. My eyes widened as women grabbed their children and fled the burning homes. My welled with tears, from that day on I knew that man. No matter what.

We arrived at his small village. He got off and gently helped me off. His guards led us to some kind of dinner hall. After we walked past of tables he harshly grabbed my arm, "Stop." I did, he motioned to a chair, "Sit down." I did, he sat next to me while his other guard sat to my right. Dishes were sat in front of us. The covers were removed to revel some type of meat. "It is horse meat." A guard whispered to me. I grimaced, "That's disgusting." I whispered back. I slightly pushed the plate away. Sooner or later I grew bored and I started to drum the fingers of my left hand on the table. Drogo grabbed my wrist with his big hand roughly, "Stop!" he growled. "You act like a child." He scolded. "I am a child, I'm 16." I expected him to be surprised, he wasn't. Has he taken women younger than me? The thought made me shudder. Dinner went on. I slightly shifted my gaze so I could see Drogo from the corner of my eye. There was a lot of muscle and scars. He had to have stood 6"9. And he took up so much space. I sighed and averted my gaze. When I looked ahead I saw a woman. She was dancing, a dance I've never seen before but enjoyed none the less. Then, she was grabbed and slammed onto the ground, and raped. Just taken right there. The man had his back to us as he raped the woman. I looked at Drogo and grabbed his arm, "Make him stop." He pried my hand from his arm, "This is how things work around." My widened in disbelief. I grabbed a table knife and ran to the commotion. "Get back here girl!" Drogo shouted, I didn't listen. I held the blade to that awful man's neck, "You get off of her right now!" I growled in his ear. I will not stand by and watch this happen. The man smirked at me and pushed into the woman again, she whimpered in pain. "Get off." I growled into his ear. I held it closer. He held up his hands smirking and stood, and walked away, "Stupid bitch." He mumbled. I went to help her up but a hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. A hand came down on my face, I fell. I looked up to see Drogo standing over me, snarling. He approached me, I scooted away from him. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up, "Don't ever interfere in business that isn't yours! Understood?" I nodded quickly. He dropped me. I sobbed, hugging my knees to my chest. Women gave me a look of sympathy while men sneered at me. "Child," I jumped at Drogo's booming voice, "Come here." He had his back to me, when I didn't move, his body fully turned to me, "Now." He said through clenched teeth. I scampered to my feet. His eyes softened for a split second before turning into a glare again. I looked away quickly . He roughly grabbed my chin, "If you ever disobey me again, I will kill you and finish off your pathetic father." A knot grew in my throat. He let my chin go and stalked back to his seat. I followed silently. I took my place beside him and looked my plate. "Why don't you eat?" Drogo asked. "I only eat fish and fruit." He looked puzzled, "Fish and fruits?" I nodded. "Why?" "I don't like animal meat." "You are a strange child." I glared at him. He called a servant over. "Get the child some fruit." The servant nodded. He looked forward. I ate the juicy fruit.


End file.
